


Sunburn

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Anime Spoilers, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: Hinata sunburns easily. Pedro is happy to help with that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Pedro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gouchua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouchua/gifts).



> The only spoilers here are that a) Pedro exists as Hinata's roommate in Brazil and b) Hinata goes to Brazil and plays beach volleyball. Beyond that, I don't know fuck-all about shit, my dudes. I haven't read the manga. Massive liberties have been taken. 
> 
> This was written on discord for a friend. It started super brief and spiraled out of control, like all things I write.

The first time Pedro is roped into helping Hinata with his sunburn is entirely out of goodwill. He’s been watching his roommate struggle for several minutes in amusement as he contorts his body painfully to reach the baked skin on his back until, in frustration, Hinata collapses onto the futon, wincing at the contact. He casts a glance over, his expression begging Pedro to help, and he looks so pitiful that Pedro can’t really say no. 

Pedro sits on the floor next to him, drizzling the green gel all over Hinata’s back and watching his musculature tense at the sudden cold, then hears him sigh in relief at the almost instant relief that follows.

He rubs the aloe in gently, not touching more skin than necessary, but appreciates the view in what he thinks is an artistic, aesthetic way. By the time he finishes, though, he’s at least half-hard in his shorts when he shuffles away to go read his manga.

It takes a few tries, but eventually he warms up to a pattern they easily fall into—Hinata tugs his shorts down just a little, Pedro straddles his thighs, and begins to rub the aloe into the line of sunburn at the waistband of his pants.

Now, they’re used to it. “You know,” he says, running his fingertips down the middle of the angry red skin. “You could put on sunscreen and avoid this whole thing.”

In the moment, spreading aloe on his skin, Pedro is glad Hinata is lying face down because he's rather hard. He tugs Hinata's pants down just a little lower— "I don't want to get any aloe on your shorts—" and rubs his hands along the firm muscle of the top of the redhead's ass.

When he leans forward to spread the cooling gel across Hinata's shoulders, which he’s noticed have grown stronger since he arrived, his crotch brushes against Hinata's shorts, and he can't help but grind against the fabric, just a little.

Hinata doesn't seem to mind—he's busy making absolutely indecent sounds at the contact Pedro is making with his upper back, so he doesn't press very hard, just ruts against the fabric lightly, and palms himself to adjust when he stands back up."There, all done."

He's a bit surprised by Hinata's tiny pout as he turns his head. 

"What, not enough green goop for you?"

"You could help get my legs too, if you're okay with it."

Pedro is definitely  _ okay _ with it, but he's also supposed to be working on an assignment for one of his classes.

"If you're still awake when I finish my report, I can help."

"Ahhh, fine." Hinata sits up slowly, careful not to stretch his back too much. "I'll hold you to it, though."

He doesn't.

Hinata is passed out long before Pedro arrives, the well-earned exhaustion brought on by a hard practice in the hot sun finally overtaking him. He looks absolutely drained, snoring gently against his pillow, and Pedro closes the bedroom door to a crack and smiles at the sight.

The next day, though, despite putting on spray-sunscreen before his practice, Hinata is still sunburned. It’s absolutely a remnant of the previous day.

"Well, duh," Pedro says, tapping at his head. "You're a redhead. you burn easily, and it doesn't go away all that fast."

"But it hurrrrrts," Hinata whines. "Coach patted me on the back today and I just about screamed!"

Pedro laughs at him. "Are you sure you actually want me touching you, then? It sounds like—" 

Hinata's already cut him off, though, enthusiastically nodding. 

Luckily for him, Pedro keeps the aloe under the coffee table by this point, because he knows what's coming. "All right. get your shirt off."

Hinata obeys readily, sprawling across the floor this time, a pillow under his head, and lets Pedro straddle him, knees on either side of his hips while he squirts a stream of aloe up the middle of his back. Hinata squirms at that, and pedro grins. "Feels kind of funny, doesn't it?"

Hinata's response is muffled, but Pedro doesn't think about it too much, instead settling back slightly so he can spread his hands out and smear Hinata's back with the cooling gel. "Showering must suck with all this sunburn," he says, as his fingers dip into the curve at the base of hinata's spine. "I used to get sunburns when I was a kid and always had to take cold ones."

"I don't like cold showers," Hinata replies, still a little muffled. Pedro swipes his hand up Hinata's sides, up to his upper back, and around the base of his neck. Hinata responds to this by lifting his shoulders to give Pedro more access to his nape, and the action also causes his back to stretch, hips lifting slightly off the floor and bumping against Pedro's groin.

They're both wearing short athletic shorts—it's too warm for anything else, really—and Pedro feels the heat of Hinata's ass against his still mostly soft cock, which immediately rockets to mostly hard. But Hinata doesn't seem to pull away, instead rocking his body, seemingly to give Pedro better access to spear his neck with aloe, but the motion also has the effect of forcing Pedro's hips against his ass even more. 

"You're so good at this," Hinata mumbles.

Pedro's glad, as usual, that Hinata is facedown. "Yeah, well. You give me lots of practice."

Hinata snickers at that. He lets Pedro continue rubbing the aloe into his neck for a moment before relaxing back down against the rug. "That felt nice."

"Well, hang on, I've still got your shoulders and arms."

The rest of the aloe application isn't quite so intimate, as hinata sits up and lets Pedro sit behind him on the futon for it, but when he's done, he leans backward and nestles his head between Pedro's thighs, looking up at him appreciatively. His smiling face is upside down from this angle. "Thanks. You're too nice."

Pedro blushes, and Hinata sees it this time. "Whatever." He smiles anyway.

* * *

Hinata gets better at using sunscreen. Pedro notices.

He notices Hinata's tan lines and the darkening of his skin, and he notices the pale spaces when Hinata sprawls out on the couch and his white thighs peek out from inside his shorts.

His mouth waters, and it's not just the heat making him thirsty.

But Hinata doesn't get sunburns as often the more he tans, and while it's nice to not see him wincing when he's walking around their shared space, it's also... not as intimate. Hinata still sits close to him—actually, when Pedro is reading his manga, Hinata sits  _ very _ close and reads over his shoulder, helping him through particularly difficult to read words ("Horikoshi really has weird handwriting sometimes, doesn't he?") and brushing his arm against Pedro's, their skin hot in all the places they make contact.

Hinata does, after some time, invite Pedro out swimming, out by the ocean. He wears a speedo—or, maybe not a speedo, but those super-short trunks that are super tight and super tasty looking on him, and Pedro realizes why his tan lines are so much higher than the hem of his shorts. He makes a promise to himself to pay closer attention to Hinata's games.

But they get to the beach, and Hinata hands him a bottle of sunscreen. Pedro blinks. "What happened to your spray stuff?"

Hinata shrugs. "Used it all up. Didn't like how it felt. It makes my skin all... blech."

"Oily?"

"Yeah. that."

Instinctively, he lays down face first on the beach towel, and Pedro responds in kind by straddling him, already rubbing sunscreen across Hinata's back before he realizes their position.

They're both in just swimsuits—less than usual for sure, but skimpy swimsuits—and,  _ oops, _ it's very definitely a public beach—so Pedro adjusts himself slightly in his trunks and continues on Hinata's back.

When he's finished, though, hinata spins over under him, jostling between his legs, and grins up at him, eyes narrowed under the sun. "Wanna get my chest, too?"

"Sure." Pedro starts in, then slows down a little, lingering across Hinata's chest, thumbs moving in circles across the skin there while he smears sunscreen across the broad pecs, then down his abdomen, super careful at the waistband not to go too low.

Hinata has other things in mind, though, and reaches down to fold the waistband down another inch. "Just the strip there. The swimsuit is fine."

Pedro bites his lip while he swipes a thumb along the v of the muscles that lead further down into Hinata's trunks. He swears his palm brushes something, but  _ it's gotta be just the swimsuit or something _ , he tells himself.

Despite loving the scene, and the touch, and the feel, he's incredibly glad when it's over, and Hinata takes over for his own legs.

He's too self conscious to let Hinata do the same for him, though, and while Hinata is working, works a slightly lower SPF into his tanned skin. They stay on the sand for a few more minutes to let the sunscreen proof, and then Hinata is dragging him into the water, pushing his head under the water, and Pedro's heart is slamming against the inside of his ribcage as he wrestles his way back up toward air, surfacing right next to Hinata's face, and seeing his brilliant smile under his wet locks.

He looks like all the best parts of summer.

There's no sunburn when they get home that night—there are damp towels, and sandy swimsuits, and flip flops discarded at the door, and Hinata bravely tugs his swimsuit off and walks bare-assed into the bathroom, leaving his swimsuit at the floor and Pedro's eyes glued to the space he leaves behind him as the water starts up.

He definitely wants to swim with Hinata again.

* * *

It's almost a month later—sunscreen on the weekends, sitting close on the weekdays—when they get home from another Saturday at the beach, and Hinata walks out of the shower with his towel hanging low on his waist and a bottle of lotion in his hand. "Your turn."

Pedro nods. "What's the lotion for?"

"I dunno. My teammate told me it helps with skin getting too dry from the saltwater. Figured I'd give it a shot." His eyes light up mischievously. "Wanna help me out?"

"After the shower?"

"Yeah, duh."

Pedro has to will his erection down while he's showering, but while he shampoos his hair, rinsing out the sand that's stuck there from when Hinata had wrestled with him against the beach, thighs clamped on either side of his face and crotch RIGHT there, he can't help but see only Hinata.

_ God damn it. _

When he comes out, Hinata is lounging on his bed, door wide open. His towel lays loose around his hips. "Took you long enough," he says warmly.

Pedro shrugs, flicks water from his hair. "Sorry. Got distracted." He starts to go to get his clothes, but Hinata makes a confused noise. "I'm just getting dressed," he clarifies.

Hinata blinks. "Why? I'm gonna get you, too. May as well wait."

_ And there's the erection again, _ Pedro thinks, but walks into Hinata's room anyway. 

Hinata smiles. "That's more like it." He scoots over slightly, loosening his towel. "You can do whatever, I can get the places you don't. I just figured it would be more relaxing to help each other out."

Relaxing is not the word Pedro would have chosen, but he shrugs it off. Then Hinata's hands go to his waist, and his towel is off, and he's naked, face down on the bed, and Pedro has never wanted to touch something more in his life than Hinata's bare butt, right there in front of him. 

But he’s petrified, stuck staring, his brain on a loop of  _ oh my god, he’s so hot, I want to touch him, but he’s my roommate, oh my god we’re roommates _ — 

"Uh," he finally says.

"Oh. Sorry." Hinata wiggles against the towel. I can cover up—”

"No, s'okay." He swallows. "Saltwater gets everywhere, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." Hinata is probably smiling, but Perdo can't tell because he's busy staring at the full exposure of Hinata's body, the way his legs are slightly open, at his balls resting against the white sheets, nestled at the joint of his strong thighs.

_ Past the point of no return. _ Pedro scoots up onto the bed, bunches his towel up (doesn't take it off like Hinata—he's not that brave), and pulls the lotion from Hinata's headboard. Pushing some of it into his hands, it's a creamy white, not too thick, and smells a bit like citrus.

He hesitates for a moment, and Hinata lifts his head. "Something wrong?"

"Not sure." His face reddens. "Not sure where to start."

"Start with my back, like you always do." Hinata lays back down. "I'll get what you don't."

"You said that."

"Just making sure."

"Well, okay." He's careful not to let his naked skin touch Hinata's—after all, he's wearing  _ nothing  _ under his towel, so there's no barrier that would prevent Hinata from realizing which part of him is which, and which parts of him are hard that should definitely  _ not  _ be—and starts up at Hinata's shoulders, as usual. Hinata hums under the contact. "Feels nice."

"The lotion?"

"That. And your hands." He hums. "You're really good with your hands."

Pedro isn't sure how to respond to that, other than to keep doing what he's good at, and works the lotion into Hinata's skin, moving down his sides and letting the citrus smell evaporate into the air.

He gets caught up in it, honestly. The repetition, the circles rubbed into Hinata's muscular back, the sensations and the sounds, and the heat of Hinata's body. He doesn't even realize he's working the lotion into Hinata's ass cheeks until he spreads them, catches a tiny glimpse of hole, and Hinata giggles.

He jolts back to reality. "What?"

"Nothing. Just. Cold air down there." Hinata huffs, the tips of his ears red. "You can keep going."

Pedro is self conscious now, though, aware of his movements, and he's careful not to do anything too weird, too sudden. But Hinata doesn't seem to mind. He spreads his legs further, granting Pedro access to the insides of his thighs, a clearer view of his balls and his taint and...  _ God, _ Pedro wants to bury his nose in that welcoming shadow. 

From above, Hinata smells like body wash and fresh showers and, from this angle, looks like a very familiar wet dream. Pedro works his thumbs down between Hinata's legs, and Hinata lifts his hips. His balls hang down as he raises his ass just a little into the air, and Pedro spreads the lotion along the upper insides of his thighs before he realizes, looking incredulously, that Hinata's cock is hard, hanging pendulously, the tip brushing against the sheets.

He wants a better view.

But he can't ask.

He works the muscle of Hinata's thighs, down his calves, trying to focus on not letting his own boner be too obvious, but he can't help it with how Hinata wiggles, calves brushing against him under the towel, and he bites back a sound before getting back to work.

He finishes his top to bottom tour of Hinata's backside, then rubs his hands together. "Finished," he says.

Hinata lifts his upper half, turning to look over his shoulder. "Already?” 

“Did you have a secret extra mile of back hidden somewhere for me to find, or...?” 

Hinata rolls his eyes, pulls the towel over as he rolls over. “Figured you could get my chest and I can get yours, too.” 

“Ah— if you want?” 

“Yeah, I definitely want.” Hinata grins.

“Fine.” He moves back up once more, careful not to jostle the corner of the towel off of where it lays, precariously covering only his roommate's junk and left him, offering him a full view of the other side of Hinata's hip, including the sharp v of muscle he normally only sees the very top of. He has to take a moment to breathe, actually; at the sight in front of him—Hinata seems so absolutely confident, and Pedro can barely breathe. He actually has to take a second to catch himself, because he’s petrified once again, unsure if this is a tradition he’s just not familiar with or if Hinata is just being weird, or— 

Hinata spreads his arms out. "Moisturize me," he says, cutting through the awkwardness immediately.

Pedro juts his tongue out at him. "Weirdo." But he complies, squeezing the lotion directly from the bottle onto Hinata's skin, enjoying the sight of his muscles tensing when the cold hits, the perk of his nipples under the change of temperature.

He slides up his body just a little, straddling Hinata's thighs, and starts to rub the lotion in. Hinata looks way too happy about this, eyes shut blissfully, neck relaxed on the pillow, and his mouth open in a blissful smile.

Pedro uses this to his advantage. With Hinata's eyes shut tight, he flicks a lotioned up thumb across Hinata's pert nipple, and is surprised when Hinata's hips roll up between his thighs, and his chest puffs up with a sharp breath.

"Dang, didn't think your skin was that dry," he teases.

Hinata opens one eye and sticks a tongue out at him. "Dick."

He grins, and goes back to rubbing lotion in, enjoying the freedom he has to grope at Hinata's chest and arms, and going back every so often to tweak the pretty nipples that seem to elicit a response that gets more pleased the more he does it.

But he only has so many excuses to touch Hinata's chest like that, and has to move down eventually, toward the more dangerous space of his abdomen, and as he works the cool lotion in, when his hand brushes against the towel, it slides just a bit off to the side.

He doesn't get a full glimpse, but as he tries to get more of the left side of Hinata's abdomen, the towel moves dangerously close to falling off, and Pedro instinctively reaches to bring it back into position.

When it lays flat across Hinata's hips, though, the prominence is obvious.

He doesn't say anything about it, but Hinata feels him hesitate, and looks up. "Oh. Heh. Oops."

"Happens." Pedro tries to shrug, to show he's relaxed about it, that he doesn't care, but something in his face gives him away.

"As long as you don't mind," Hinata says, and looks at him, a little unsure, but Pedro nods. "Sweet."

He relaxes again, and Pedro's hands move down, thumb dipping under the hem of the towel while he rubs at Hinata's left hip. He knows it's not his imagination that he sees the bulge in the towel twitch as he moves closer. "Do you, uh. Want me to get the other side?"

Hinata's head shoots up. "If you want to, sure." He reaches to grab the other side of the towel, to do a quick switch and keep himself covered. Pedro shakes his head. "It's cool. We're already here, you know?"

He laughs, nervously. 

Hinata laughs in response, drops his hand, and leans back. "All right. Up to you."

_ Up to me. _ He tentatively nudges the towel, pushes it off to the side just slightly, and it falls the rest of the way, revealing what had been underneath.

Hinata's cock is hard. Not just hard, though. He's oozing precome onto his hip, an the sudden air makes his penis twitch, that precome stretching in a clear strong before his erection falls back down against his skin.

Pedro does his best to work around it, but can't help himself.  _ If he's hard already, _ he reasons,  _ He probably won't mind if I _ —

When he reaches to nudge Hinata's cock away from his hip, his roommate's hips buck, and Pedro instantly realizes there is  _ no _ way he's getting his erection down in time for his own massage.

“Hey,” he says, but doesn’t continue. 

Hinata opens his eyes, and Pedro realizes  _ his _ hands are shaking, too. “Yeah?”

He nudges Hinata's cock again, with his knuckle this time, and Hinata's hips rock. “Is… this what you want?”

“I think so?” Suddenly the absolute confidence Hinata seemed to exude seems to evaporate, and Pedro is relieved he’s not the only one. 

Cautiously, he lifts his hand from Hinata's hip, his pinky finger hovering over Hinata’s cock.. "Let me know if you need me to stop."

“I will.” Hinata chews on his lip, watching him in sheepish anticipation. 

Pedro takes a breath, then sets his fingers against the underside of Hinata's cock. He watches, looking for changes in Hinata’s expression as he rubs up the length, and Hinata grinds his hip up against him, his skin hot under Pedro's touch. 

Pedro reasons that's permission enough, and wraps his hand around Hinata's cock, stroking him a couple times briefly. He watches Hinata grip at his sheets, and he smiles. "Didn't think it was gonna be this kind of massage."

Hinata lifts his head up, eyes half lidded. "Don't you dare stop now,” he says, and Pedro responds by jerking him off just a little more. Hinata's eyes roll back, and his head collapses against the pillow.

"I'm gonna use a bit more lotion," Pedro says, but it's more of an announcement to explain the delay while he reaches for the bottle and squirts a bit of lotion onto his palm, rubbing it around for a moment before he goes back to stroking Hinata's full length again.

Hinata absolutely squirms under his touch, and Pedro loves every second of it. He adjusts his grip slightly, trying to remember how he touches himself, and rubs his lotion-slick hand across the head of Hinata's cock, eliciting a sharp moan from him.

_ Sounds about right _ , he reasons, and continues with that, stroking Hinata's length, using his other hand to support himself on the bed. Hinata continues to clutch at the sheets, his cock pulsing and twitching under Pedro's expert touch (well, maybe only expert on himself, but it translates pretty well) and gasps when Pedro speeds up around the head, the slick sounds of the lotion mixing with their heavy breaths in the room.

Pedro barely registers that his own towel has fallen, but feels the cold air on his skin and reasons it doesn't matter at this point anyway, with his hands wrapped around Hinata's girth, thighs flexing under him.

Hinata looks up at him and realizes Pedro's naked, too, though, and smiles breathlessly. He shifts on the bed a little, and Pedro pulls himself up slightly, allowing Hinata to grab at his cock as well, pulling underhanded away to stroke him off in time.

Hinata doesn't last long from there, with Pedro's cock in his hand, and his body convulses with his orgasm, semen pilling up out of Pedro's grip and dripping down toward his bellybutton. He stays still for a moment, Pedro's cock still in hand, and Pedro slows his own motions to a halt, watching Hinata's chest and cum-covered abdomen rise and fall.

"Shit," Hinata breathes.

Pedro lifts his hand, covered in semen and lotion, and sniffs at it.

"Weirdo." Hinata says, watching him, and Pedro glares at him.

Hinata laughs, then scoots downward on the bed, moving his torso further under Pedro's thighs. "Hey, uh. Do you want me to—"

"Please," Pedro says, and Hinata grins before returning to stroking him, the tip of Pedro's cock inches from his face. "You look so big from up close," he marvels. 

"What the hell does that mean," Pedro guffaws, almost insulted, but Hinata laughs, and the insult fades because it's just too cute.

"Can I blow you?" Hinata asks, and the cuteness is gone. Pedro can’t give a more emphatic yes.

Hinata scoots down further, slips Pedro's cock into his mouth, and bobs his head, and Pedro is in heaven. Beyond bliss. He can't help but move his hips, pushing into Hinata's mouth, and doesn't realize at first that Hinata has stopped moving to let him fuck his mouth, readily accepting every thrust. Oh, fuck, he thinks, and moves his hand to support himself against the headrest, following the impulse, and pushes deeper.

Hinata readily accepts it. His throat makes a noise, and Pedro pulls back, but orange curls move up once more to swallow him back down, and Hinata's hand is up between the cheeks of his ass,  _ Is that lotion on my asshole? _

It feels too good to say no to, though, and he keeps pushing through Hinata's lips while Hinata's finger bumps against his hole clumsily.

"Hinata, holy crap—"

Hinata pushes up further, swallowing him as deeply as he can, and Pedro follows his lead, using one hand to grab at the back of Hinata's head until Hinata's throat is convulsing around the hypersensitive head of his cock, and then he's cumming, spilling into Hinata's throat, pulling out just a bit to cum onto Hinata's tongue, and lips. When he looks down, Hinata is breathless, semen dripping down his cheek, but looks up at him with a wicked grin on his face.

He catches his breath for a moment before rolling over and laying next to Hinata on the bed.

"You asshole," he finally says. "You were totally planning on this tonight."

"Are you mad?"

"Absolutely not," Pedro says, and Hinata sits up and kisses his side, under his armpit, smearing Pedro's own cum against the skin under his arm. "Okay, well, that's just gross. Now I have to shower again..."

"I mean, same," Hinata says, and shuffles off the side of the bed. “I think there's room for two."

There definitely is not room for two in their small shower, but neither of them really mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, they were roommates. 
> 
> Can you tell I had to fight the urge to include a rimjob? Cuz I definitely had to fight the urge to include a rimjob.


End file.
